


A Gift to You

by digitaldreams



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Marriage Proposal, can be read as m/f or f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: On Kiran's birthday, Sumia sits down with her favorite summoner and gives them a birthday gift they'll never forget.





	A Gift to You

I sat down on one side of the tea table in the courtyard of the Askr palace. "I hope I'm not too late," I smiled, looking up at Sumia.

"You're fine!" Sumia exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. "You can't be late to your own birthday celebration! Besides, I know you can get busy. I'm just glad Commander Anna was willing to give you the day off."

"Alfonse and Sharena had to fight her for it," I chuckled. I noticed something was tucked in her arm, so I gestured to it. "What's that?"

Sumia's face went pink. She handed the object over to me, which I noticed was a rectangular box wrapped in paper. Upon taking it, I realized it was probably a book. I weighed it in my arms for a moment before meeting her gaze once more. "Seems pretty nice," I remarked.

"It's your birthday gift," Sumia beamed. "I-I hope you like it. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get it together."

"Can I open it now?" I asked.

"Of course!" Sumia cried. 

I began to tear at the paper, and once it was gone, I set it down on the ground beside my chair. I looked the book over with a loose smile. "It's a story from your homeland," I remarked.

"Yeah! It's the first thing we ever read together," Sumia explained. "I managed to track down a copy of it in the local town, and with a little bit of saving, I was able to buy it. I figured you'd like it."

"I do. Thank you, Sumia," I said, unable to keep my grin off my face.

"But... That's not it. There's a bookmark in there," Sumia told me. "You'll have to find it."

I tilted my head to one side. "Why? Is there something important inside?" I questioned.

"You'll see. Just look for the bookmark," Sumia instructed, smiling like a child in a toy store.

I began to flick through the pages to see where it was. In the end, I gave up on searching every page in this gigantic book and tilted it sideways. The bookmark fell out onto my lap and into my hand. 

It was a pale pink color, the same one Sumia regularly wore in her armor. A lavender string was attached to the bookmark, and at the edge of it, a silvery ring hung.

A ring.

I stopped in my tracks, staring down at the bookmark. "This... Is this...?" I choked out 

"You mean the world to me, you know... I want you to be happy more than anything else," Sumia began. "These past few months, since we got together, have been the greatest of my life. I can't imagine living with anyone else, and... I wanted to take today as a chance to tell you how much you mean to me. The choice is yours at the end of the day, but... Gods above, I love you so much."

My cheeks were flushed with heat by the time she had finished speaking. I pulled the ring away from the string after managing to untie it from the bookmark. I examined it after holding it up to the sunshine. I set it on the table before pushing my chair back. I closed the space between Sumia and I and planted my lips onto her cheek. I enjoyed the moment before pulling back. "Is that an answer?" I asked. 

Sumia nodded in excitement. "Yes! Of course it is! I'm so happy you said yes!" Sumia cried, flying out of her chair to wrap her arms around me. I returned the embrace, letting my chin settle in the space between her neck and shoulder. 

"This is officially the best birthday ever," I murmured into her hair, closing my eyes. I was so blessed to have Sumia in my life. She truly was the best girl I could ever ask for.

"Well... We have a teatime to enjoy. It's the least we can do to celebrate your birthday, even if something else exciting is happening too," Sumia smiled, unable to keep her excitement hidden.

"Of course, darling," I grinned, planting another kiss on her cheek. I continued to hold her for a moment before sitting down once again and gesturing down to our tea. "Shall we?"

Sumia nodded enthusiastically as I began to pour out a cup of tea for her. She took her cup and clicked against my own once it was prepared. 

"After you, my lady," I said.

Sumia giggled and took her own drink. "Thank you, kind sir."

"You're welcome," I replied. This truly was the best birthday I could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy and adorable, and I am here for it (acting like I didn't write it to begin with). 
> 
> This is a birthday gift to the one and only BlazingKnight! Happy birthday, my dude! I hope you have a great one!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
